


Splinter and Shatter (working title)

by anxietymusings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anger, Anxiety, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Secrets, Gen, Magic, Memories, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Binary Remy, Serious Injuries, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxietymusings/pseuds/anxietymusings
Summary: A family split in two is a complex thing.When that splits a whole pack in two it can destroy more than the individuals of the family.Remy and Dee lived with their father after the split, separated from their siblings Virgil and Logan who remained in the once family home with their mother.  As their family split, so did their pack; causing other families to splinter or shatter completely.  The fallout from such an event spans years, sometimes lifetimes should there be no healing.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is an idea I've had for a while and decided to finally write down, hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

A simple question hung in the air, the four individuals locking eyes, an unspoken challenge hanging in the air. A fifth stepped forward, to the centre of the original four. Eyes snapped to the fifth, fists clenched as they knelt down head tilted. As if choreographed, the four moved, hands clamped around the fifth as they were pulled backwards. A gloved hand pulled the fifth to their feet, a black cloak covered their shoulders as they met his eyes, tears staining her cheeks. His eyes were sad as they bore into theirs, his voice a whisper when he spoke.

“Take her body to Logan,” the order spoken to the remaining three, “Someone take him home, we’ll be there soon.”

A crack of thunder woke them from the memory, shooting to their feet they froze. Their room was still neat, as it had been when they had slipped into bed the previous night. The only difference was the cracked mirror directly in front of them. Glass shards covered the room, embedding into their bare feet as their skin burst. The door flew open and he ran in, pulling them into a tight hug without a thought, his grip comfortable and safe. An unspoken truth hung in the air.

“The years roll in… don’t they,” They muttered, eyes piercing the darkness as they stared past the mirror. 

He nodded simply, his body relaxing before stepping back, finally registering the blood on the floor, “come now, we best get your feet seen to.”

“Do you think they remember us,” they asked softly as he lead them from their room and to the kitchen to remove the glass from their feet. 

He nodded, lifting them onto the counter before setting to work, “Have you even noticed the glass in your feet?”

An eyebrow raised as their eyes dropped to their feet before shrugging, “You know we don’t need to worry about simple injuries.”

“Yes, however, I prefer not having to change the carpets again,” he chuckled, “will you be going to the grave today?”

They nodded, “Dee, why haven’t we got in touch with them? Mother and father are gone, we could be a family again.”

“I know Rem, but we need to remember that we’ve been separated for so long,” Dee’s face fell, “we don’t know if they would recognise us anymore.”

The two remained in almost-silence, the only sound in the room came from the clinking glass as it dropped into a bowl. Dee finished and wiped Rem’s already healed feet clean of blood before leaning back against the opposite counter. The siblings remained there, comfortable in one-another’s company as the sun rose outside. As the sun’s rays pierced the darkness, Rem jumped down from their perch and sauntered around the kitchen, pulling ingredients from random cupboards, the fridge and the freezer. Dee simply watched his sibling complete their morning coffee routine as a fresh mug was placed into his hands before Rem was sitting on the counter once more sipping from an obnoxiously large cup. 

“Remy, how much do you suppose you spend on all the expensive coffee you buy?” Dee chuckled as he sipped from his hot mug, beginning his morning routine. 

“That’s an irrelevant question brother,” Remy laughed and sipped his iced coffee, “after all, do you think anyone could handle me without my coffee? And besides, I don’t drink coffee before the sun is up anymore.”

“You realised not sleeping and instead drinking coffee all night counts as drinking coffee before the sun is up?”

“Nope, because it still counts as the previous day, then the sun comes up and I start on a new day!” 

Dee both laughed and sighed as he grabbed some pancakes from the cupboard, throwing a dry one at his sibling who caught it in their mouth. Before half of the pancake hit the floor.

The morning was filled with soft laughter and jokes between the siblings, as the clock hit 11:11 Remy unlocked the front door and pulled it open. As if on cue, Remus danced into the house, shouting for the pair of siblings. His eyes met Remy’s before he rushed over and tackled them to the ground, laughing. Remus’ hair was a complete mess, his eyes wild as he scrambled to his feet, beelining for Dee’s office, with Remy’s favourite coffee cup. As realisation hit Remy, Remus was already inside Dee’s office and had locked the door. Chuckling to himself, he set the cup on the desk and plopped down in the “Remus Chair”. Dee’s eyes never left his computer as he read an email, another pack requesting aid, aid they couldn’t provide without complications. 

While Remus was mostly chaotic, he was ridiculously loyal and observant. He could be serious and was most definitely not someone to cross. His brow raised at the dishevelled look on Dee’s face, Remus’ eyes scanned the office for more information. Most of the office was in its usual spot, but Remus knew what to look for, the telltale signs of Dee not sleeping and the lingering feeling and smell of magic. Suddenly shifting to sit properly in the chair, Remus ducked his head forwards, staring at his best friend as the other man finally noticed and met his eye. 

“Remy, you should head out for a bit, come back at two for lunch!” Remus shouted, “I’ll make you extra coffee!” 

The two men heard Remy curse from the other side of the door before they could be heard leaving the house. Dee simply leaned back, his eyes scanning yet another request of aid, his shoulders sagging as he shot off a similar reply to the last, his jaw clenching. While Remus was happy Remy would be gone for a while his main concern sat across the oak desk from him. Dee looked visibly exhausted, the pale skin and bags under his eyes were just the beginning of the signs.

“Before you rant, I know,” Dee muttered, rubbing his face. “Remy had a nightmare last night, their magic shattered the lights inside the house.”

“It’s getting worse,” Remus stated, his eyes falling to Remy’s coffee cup. “What if we can’t protect them?”

“That’s not an option.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Remy had wandered through town first, trying to find something to do. Their mind was racing as they wandered. It wasn’t until they reached that grave that they realised where they were. Kneeling down in front of the headstone Remy reached their hand out, fingertips brushing across the name etched into the stonework. Tears slipped down their cheeks as clouds moved in overhead once more. Remy sat cross legged in front of the headstone and began speaking to it. 

“You promised to keep us all safe… how can we be safe if you separated us… you and dad… y-you shattered our family!” Remy’s body shuddered as rain began pouring, their eyes slowly surveying the graveyard. They remained before the headstone, their loud angry words soon became painful whimpers until they were laying against the headstone exhausted for some reason. 

Remy remained like that until a low growl woke them, their eyes darted around the graveyard for the source of the growl but they couldn’t see well. As their eyes finally fell to the source of the growl a thin wolf was stalking towards them, eyes filled with hatred. Muttering a strange word Remy’s eyes flashed white and a thick fog rolled in. Both Remy and the wolf moved in sync, the wolf cutting off Remy’s path home as they darted through the graveyard. The wolf began its chase while Remy ran as fast and hard as his body could handle, their mind fixed on getting away from the wolf rather than the direction they were heading in. Remy took a sharp right through a forest they once played in as a child, the branches catching their clothes and cutting their skin. The wolf gained on Remy as they took another sharp turn in an attempt to lose the wolf. Instead, Remy realised their mistake too late. The softened earth shifted under their feet, causing them to lose their balance and tumble. Remy quickly tucked their head in as their body rolled down the steep hill they hadn’t seen. A resounding crack caused the wolf to flinch at the top of the hill as Remy’s body came to a stop, a deep red gash on their head was clearly visible among multiple other injuries covering their body.


	2. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Remy's fall, two packs work as one once more. Virgil feels like he should remember the stranger. Family secrets pull at old scars.

Logan Crofter was sat in his office, staring at his emails re-reading the pleas from other packs for aid, many were desperate yet there was little he could give. Had his family been together they could have spared the resources to aid others but it had not been that way for many years. Logan could not send aid when every day more were injured in conflict with the other half. The weather had been worsening by the day until every night there was a large thunderstorm. Baffled meteorologists were studying the weather patterns but Logan knew they would never find a natural reason why this was happening. Taking his glasses off and setting them down, Logan took a moment to rub his eyes and sigh, he was preparing to read more emails when a frantic knocking sounded at his door. Quickly, placing his glasses back on his face, Logan cleared his throat and stood. 

“Come in,” he called, smoothing the black button down shirt he commonly wore as the door was thrown open and his second in command burst through the door, closing it swiftly behind him. “Patton? What on earth is going on?”

“Remy is here,” Patton whispered, his eyes darting around the room for anyone who shouldn’t hear what he was saying. “They’re in the medical wing, I don’t know what happened but you need to call your brother.”

Logan’s eyes never left Patton’s as the other man panted; he had obviously run from his office at the medical wing straight to Logan’s office. Patton couldn’t stay still as he bounced nervously on the balls of his feet and began pacing, unsure of how to proceed without Logan’s guidance. Without hesitating, Logan walked to Patton and took his friend’s hands and looked in his eyes. The pair breathed in unison until Patton was calmed down enough to explain more.

“Roman brought Remy to me an hour or so ago, he said he found them wandering through the storm. I don’t understand how anyone could be out in that weather willingly,” Patton began rambling before focusing himself once more. “Remy was hurt, badly. They have a fracture to their skull and a few cracked ribs, almost like they had fallen. They’re asleep just now but I didn’t know if I should give them our painkillers, they might react badly and the storm is getting worse. Logan I don’t know how to help them, we need your brother.”

Logan nodded and ran through the information he knew; Remy was in his territory, Remy was hurt, Roman had seen them, Patton was worried for Remy’s health. Analysing the data left too many blanks, Remy would never have come here willingly, they hadn’t even been in town in years, not since their mother. Remy was not here willingly. 

“Where is Virgil?” Logan asked softly.

Patton shrugged, “No one knows, he went out earlier, not long after breakfast. You don’t think Virgil could have done this?”

“He could have,” Logan muttered, becoming visibly worried as he took his turn to pace, “Bring Remy here, they need to be monitored closely, and the main house has a backup generator. I will phone my brother, ask if Roman will go find Virgil. We need more data but right now, if anything else happens we need to know where everyone is. I will send others to ensure everyone is home safe. I need you to focus on Remy and their health.”

Patton nodded, giving a slight bow before darting out of the door. Logan took a deep breath, picking up a heavy paperweight from his desk and lobbing it across his office. The glass shattered upon impact with the wall causing an old family photo album to fall from the shelf. Deftly picking it up, Logan shook his head and sat at his desk. He unlocked a drawer, pulling out an old, beaten up iPhone. The lockscreen was a photo of Virgil and Remy together laughing at some bad joke. Logan was good with blocking emotions, they were complicated and messy and caused more harm than good, but seeing his younger siblings together and happy caused a lump to form in his throat at the thought of them now. One password later the phone was unlocked, this electronic time capsule hurt Logan to look at as he scrolled through the contacts and found Dee’s contact saved under a joke lost to pain, Sly.

The phone rang twice before it was answered, Logan had expected his brother to speak however, Roman’s twin was the one who spoke in such a serious tone Logan did not recognise the voice for a moment. “Where are they?”

“Remy is here, where is Dee?” Logan replied. 

An audible sigh was heard through the phones as Remus muttered something about calling Dee. “He’s been looking for Remy since they didn’t come back for lunch. They were to come home at two… Dee’s out in the storm looking for them. Put them on the phone, once Dee speaks with them the storm might die down!”

“Remus,” Logan called his name, attempting to get the other man to focus. “Remy is in our medical wing, I haven’t seen them yet. You get Dee and come to the old house, and Remus, be safe. I do not wish to be the one telling Roman his brother was hurt.”

A small noise of agreement came from Remus before the phone disconnected and both men moved to hopefully resolve this situation. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Someone had been laying against his mother’s grave, it made Virgil’s blood boil. How dare they just lay against her headstone. Then he caught their scent and couldn’t control himself, Virgil shifted and growled. They had no right being anywhere near her grave, their pack was the reason his mother was dead. Virgil stalked forward, planning to rip their throat out but they ran. Not only were they a murderer, they were a coward. Virgil refused to let them run back to their pack and blocked their way, forcing them into the forest near his home. He chased them, his rage fuelling him as they maintained their distance from him. They shouldn’t be able to run fast enough without shifting but this coward was managing pretty damned well. Virgil almost caught them a few times, he even managed to catch them with his teeth, but they kept running, until they took a wrong turn and fell. Admittedly, he hadn’t expected that turn and watching the person fall he darted forwards to attempt to save them but they fell anyway. Virgil’s whole body flinched when they hit the ground, he continued to watch, unblinking, hoping to see them move but they didn’t. Another person approached the heap of person at the bottom of the cliff-like edge of the forest and looked up, Roman. He motioned for Virgil to leave as he scooped the unmoving person into his arms. Virgil didn’t need to be told twice as he darted back into the forest, watching them fall broke his rage. He hadn’t really wanted to hurt them, just scare them slightly, they shouldn’t have been at HIS mother’s grave. But they weren’t moving and their head was bleeding, there was a lot of blood. Virgil wandered through the forest, eventually finding himself at Roman’s house, after shifting back he slipped in and grabbed the spare clothes he kept at Roman’s. It was another hour or so before Roman walked through the front door, and rushed to Virgil, pulling him into a tight hug. Virgil whimpered, the smell of the person’s blood was all over Roman, tears began falling as Virgil mumbled about how he hadn’t meant to hurt them. 

“Virge, its okay, they’re with Patton, and they’re one of us. It’s not like that fall can kill a were, how many times have we fallen down that exact slope?” Roman chuckled, causing Virgil to relax slightly.

Virgil sniffed and wiped his face, “Did you recognise them? They used to be in our pack after all…”

“It’s been years since we’ve been a single pack, I don’t think anyone would look the same as I remember, except maybe my brother,” Roman teased, the smile never reaching his eyes. He recognised Remy immediately but he knew Virgil wouldn’t remember. 

“I was so mad, something told me they were evil,” Virgil mumbled, “they stared at me like they knew me, but I swear I don’t know them. When they fell something told me to help them… that I’d regret not saving them.”

Roman nodded and listened, allowing Virgil to attempt to process the gut feelings he had had about a stranger part of him felt like he knew. It took every ounce of self control Roman had to keep his mouth shut. The pair stayed inside Roman’s house, playing movies as Virgil zoned out and mumbled about the stranger feeling familiar. Roman sent a quick text to Logan to let him know Virgil was at his house but Logan best get there soon. By the time Logan arrived, Virgil was asleep curled against Roman, Logan knocked lightly before stepping inside the house.

“What happened Roman? Where did you find Remy wandering… and what happened to their head?” Logan began without taking a breath.

Roman sighed and motioned for Logan to sit down, “Remy wasn’t wandering around. They fell from the forest, Virgil had chased them, I carried them to Patton.”

Logan’s hands clenched into fists as he took a number of deep breaths, his eyes hued with a royal blue colour, “Okay, so… what has Virgil said?”

“He’s freaking out, he felt like he knew Remy but part of him believes they’re evil. Logan, he’s remembering but its hurting him… we need to break the spell,” Roman whispered, his eyes falling to Virgil’s sleeping form he held.

“You know we can’t find her,” Logan muttered, “When Dee gets here we can try but without all three of them the spell might still hold… Dee is on his way with your brother.”

Roman tensed before nodding, “I take it we should get to the main house for their arrival then?” 

Logan simply nodded as Roman stood and scooped Virgil into his arms. The trio headed to the main house, going straight to Logan’s office as Patton joined them. Patton was in yet another fresh shirt, an unspoken worry filled each man as Roman, Patton and Logan began brainstorming possible solutions. 

“The biggest question is how can we find her? She’s been gone for so long and left everything,” Roman reiterated, frustration gripping him as he attempted to remain quiet as to not wake Virgil.

The office door opened as one of Logan’s people lead Dee and Remus into the room and a heavy silence filled the room. Patton was the first to move, approaching Dee and speaking softly, Roman met his twin’s eye and nodded curtly. It had been years since they had all been together, and they were still missing two people, they weren’t complete. Logan smiled to his older brother and approached him, while the eldest brothers shared an awkward second, it was soon forgotten as they pulled one another into a hug. 

“Let’s start simply, why doesn’t Virgil remember his siblings?” Dee asked softly, his eyes lingering on Virgil’s form.

Logan, Patton and Roman all tensed in unison, sharing wary looks. Remus sighed, speaking before any of the others began talking. “So, I have an idea. How about we have some family bonding first, We get Virgil into bed, someone checks on Remy incase they wake. Logan and Dee, you go to the office and Roman and I can catch up properly. Looks like we’ll be here for a while longer, especially since someone mentioned her.”

All eyes fell to Remus as he smirked, “And when did you become smart?” Roman muttered earning himself a pair of manic eyes and a toothy-smirk baring into him.

Logan and Dee shared a look and nodded, Patton took Virgil to his room mentioning he’d have to check on Remy’s IVs. Roman and Remus stepped out of the office, heading through the halls to another meeting room. Logan and Dee waited a few moments before leaving Logan’s office and heading through the halls to their father’s old office. The brothers each used their key to the office to unlock the room, stepping inside the pair paused, memories flooding their minds. Their father teaching them how to run a pack, Dee studying his father endlessly, aiding others when the pack had been one, his dream of earning a law degree to better help the pack, a dream that died years before. Logan’s eyes fell to the telescope his father had bought for them to map the stars with, they had spent hours in this office individually and together.


	3. Fractured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated within the house the group begin plotting how to fix Virgil's memories and hopefully mend old wounds.

“It smells like death in here,” Dee muttered bitterly, his eyes scanning the shelves, “Never expected to be back here.”

Logan nodded, “It has been a number of years brother. Who could have imagined the pack splitting, the family splitting.”

Dee’s eyes fell to an old family photo; their parents were smiling; Dee and Logan were dressed similarly, identical suits however Logan had his favourite blue tie on while Dee wore his favourite bowler hat; and the triplets, they were still babies in the photo, you could hardly tell them apart in the beginning. More photos lined the walls telling the story of a family, as the children grew the smiles were fewer, birthday parties and graduations, spaces left for the future. A future that shattered. While Dee stared at the family photos, Logan had taken a seat at the old mahogany desk and began opening drawers, they had to find a solution. 

“Maybe dad had a way to contact her,” Logan muttered, turning the old computer on while he continued rummaging through the desk.

“You think he wouldn’t have tried to reach out to her?” Dee retorted, “If she doesn’t want to be found she won’t be.” 

Logan stood, rage filling him, “Like you give a fuck! You helped her leave, you gave her the money to run away. She might have still been here if you hadn’t helped her run away!”

Dee’s voice remained calm as he spoke, “She wouldn’t have been. I helped her run because I was the one who had to try and pick up the pieces every time… I overheard what mother planned for her, I couldn’t let it happen. So yes, I helped our sister run away. I didn’t want to bury her.”

Logan growled, his eyes royal blue, “Don’t you dare speak about mother! You didn’t know her! She loved us all!”

Dee snapped his head around, meeting Logan’s eyes, his eyes bright gold, “I knew her better than you think brother. Just because I wasn’t around her after the split doesn’t mean I didn’t know our mother. Now, calm yourself or we will never get through this.”

A growl ripped through Logan’s chest as he remained tense, Dee turned his back to Logan finding the last photo of the triplets together. He walked to the desk with the photo and sat down, looking to the computer and unlocking their father’s old profile. Logan took a few deep breaths as he relaxed, beginning his search through their father’s spellbooks. The brother’s remained silent while they individually worked.

_________________________________________________________________________

Remus skipped through the halls to the conference room, taking a run and jump he landed on the heavy table and lay on his back, waiting for his own brother to join. Roman followed him into the room shaking his head as he leaned against the wall, ideas racing through his head. He had to help Virgil, seeing the one he loved in such pain hurt more than he could have imagined. Remus, on the other hand, had his own reasons for aiding the Alpha family, namely bringing the two packs back together for Dee’s sake. He had watched as Dee attempted to reach out to his brother and the pain he was in at yet another attempt failing. Remus would never admit caring for anyone to anyone but he cared deeply for Dee.

“Full moon is in four days,” Roman muttered, “any ideas?”

Remus’ face lit up, “Yes, one.” He spun to face his brother, the mania evident once again, the once composed Remus had vanished leaving the old Remus, “A bad idea but the only one that might work…”

“Is this an idea we tell the Alphas before we do it?” Roman asked softly, earning a stern look as Remus shook his head, “What’s your idea?”

Remus smirked, “First, we need to get Remy healed enough to be conscious. I suggest we go speak to Patton, after all, Dee and I haven’t seen him yet.”

“He was really bad when I found him Rem,” Roman muttered, “There was blood everywhere…”

“Okay so we get Remy healed enough to at the very least make this storm less… painful,” Remus muttered the last word, his eyes staring out of the very large windows into an unnatural darkness as winds raged and lightning struck. 

Roman watched his brother, often he forgot how much his brother could see and hear. Remus was more attuned to magic, he could see things others couldn’t, for years he was the only one able to aid Remy or their sister. He taught Roman and the others how to read the magic in the air, Roman was never very good at it, while he tried he was no natural like Remus or Dee. Logan too struggled to read the magic, however he could tell when something was magical rather than mundane. 

“And Virgil?” Roman muttered.

Remus looked to Roman, “We need one of the old rooms pups learn to turn in… the one in the basement. And we need her, we need all three.”

“Make it easy why don’t you?” Roman muttered, defeat covering his face.

“Remy has been causing storms for weeks, they are struggling, they need help. These storms are laced with emotion, trust me, she knows her sibling needs help. Yes she ran away when she was sixteen but now she can handle herself, I suspect the only reason she is not home is because she doesn’t know about the pack splitting or her parents’ deaths.” Remus stated with such assurance that he was correct Roman even believed him without a second doubt.

His brother relaxed as Remus turned to the window, staring through the storm to a hint of light. While that should have reassured him, nausea gripped his stomach. If she couldn’t fix this they’d be ruined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton tucked Virgil into bed, leaving a light on for the anxious wolf knowing he’d freak out if he woke alone and in the dark. Once he knew Virgil was taken care of, Patton wandered through the halls, passing empty rooms on his way to the makeshift clinic he had set up in the disused training room. The silence deafened Patton as he walked, until a soft whispering could be heard from his clinic. Fearing the worst, Patton ran, bursting through the doors to a scene he had never expected. Remy was asleep but their once reddened bandages were clean and removed, they looked relaxed as the storm outside lessened. More shocking than a suddenly healed patient was the reason behind the healing, she stood with her back to Patton, cleaning up the medical setup. 

“Mal?” Patton whispered as she turned to face him. 

While she looked familiar, she also looked completely different. Patton closed the doors silently as a smile played on the girl’s lips and she spoke. “I’ve not gone by that name since I ran away from here… My name’s Talyn, I use they/them pronouns now.”

Patton covered his mouth apologising as they walked over and pulled him into a tight hug. Feeling their physical form caused something within Patton to snap as he tightened his grip on them while tears snaked down his cheeks. Talyn smiled and held their old friend tight, memories flooded back to them of playing with their siblings, Patton, Roman, and Remus as children. The pair remained hugging for what felt like hours yet had only been minutes as Talyn pulled back, looking over Remy.

“What happened Pat?” they asked softly, “there’s a lot of magic in the air… it’s almost suffocating.”

Patton sighed and took a seat beside Remy’s bed, “You may want to sit down… this is a long story.”

Talyn simply nodded, summoning two soft armchairs from thin air as they sat down, holding Remy’s hand, “No reason we can’t be comfortable.”

Patton simply chuckled and took his seat, “You’ve grown a lot more powerful, huh?” He took a second before beginning the tale. “The night you left… it was hard Talyn, Logan and Dee had told your father, he stopped the pack from following you like your mother wanted. Soon there was more arguing, you know your mother hated the magic that flows through yours and your siblings’ blood, she became obsessive. Your father tried to protect your siblings, there was a large blowout one night and the pack was split in two. No one in this half of the pack remembers much after you left, I remember through my diaries, your mother had found an ancient book with spells. I think she removed our memories, I know Logan and Virgil definitely were affected.” Patton’s eyes fell to the floor, not knowing how to proceed a story he didn’t truly remember, “Virgil doesn’t know you are alive, he thinks you died… and he doesn’t know Remy is his sibling.”

Talyn remained still as they thought, “Memory magic is temperamental, it cracks and spreads… where is she?”

“Oh… your parents both died,” Patton gasped, having forgotten a large part of the story, “there was a fight, Dee and Remy are the only two who might know what happened…”

“So she’s buried. Father would be cremated,” Talyn muttered, standing and pacing, “Its the full moon soon… we might be able to fix things, mostly. But I need to see my family first to see how bad it is.”

Patton stood and gripped Talyn’s shoulders, forcing them to look at him, “Not just now. You are exhausted, when did you last sleep? Where have you been all these years? Are you still alone? Talyn there are so many questions surrounding you returning, you are the only one who truly remembers before the split! You might be the only one with true information on your family!”

Talyn’s mind answered each question immediately however they never spoke. Two weeks ago, I’ve been travelling here since Remy started screaming. I live with others like me to the North. I’m not alone, I even have a second now. I know more than is safe to say.

“My friends are coming here for the full moon,” Talyn stated, “They can help explain more.”

Patton’s face twisted into that of confusion as Talyn’s eyes rolled back in their head and their body crumpled in his grip. Swiftly, Patton scooped Talyn into his arms and carried them to the basement, to a room Remus hated, a room that blocked magic. He had remembered when Talyn or Remus misbehaved Talyn’s mother would lock them in the room for hours at a time. Once Virgil had been locked in and Talyn broke him out within ten minutes. They never spoke of the room but Patton knew it was devoid of magic which hopefully meant that the magic Talyn felt was suffocating them would be kept outside. Patton lay Talyn on the old bed, making several trips so they’d be comfortable, even leaving his phone and some food so they could phone once they woke up.


End file.
